


KetchumAllShipping Adventure

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world’s greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	KetchumAllShipping Adventure

**KetchumAllShipping Adventure**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum, a young stud with the dream to become the world’s greatest Pokémon Master. He will face many challenges as he battles gym leaders, faces rivals, and bangs nearly everything with a heartbeat. Not for those under 18. Ash/Everyone**

**WARNING!!!  
This story contains Hentai (M/F), Yaoi (M/M), and Yuri (F/F) sexual content. It also contains Human/Human, Human/Pokémon and Pokémon/Pokémon action. If you have any problems with any of this, please leave now. If you wish to stay and/or have no problems with any of this, the please leave comments and constructive criticism in the reviews. Any flames or negative comments will be ignored.**

**Kanto Arc**

**Chapter 01 – The Adventure Begins!**

* * *

The world of Pokearth, a planet filled with miraculous anthropomorphic creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon come in all different shapes and sizes but they also come in several different types. There are 18 types of Pokémon – Electric, Bug, Normal, Flying, Grass, Poison, Fire, Water, Fighting, Ice, Ghost, Rock, Ground, Psychic, Dark, Steel, Dragon and Fairy.

In this world, human trainers battle alongside their teams of Pokémon to determine who is indeed the best of the best. However, our story focuses on one soon-to-be trainer.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, an 18 year old young man dreams of becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world, a Pokémon Master. However, Ash wasn’t your normal young man.

Ash is a handsome young man that had more than once caught the eyes of many people and Pokémon. He constantly trained throughout the years which gave him a fairly killer body with an hourglass shape, well-toned muscles, sculpted abs, strong arms, hard firm pecks, and a really sexy butt. He had raven black hair that was set in a spiky form with several bangs that reached to cover most of his left eye. His blue eyes were soft, as if they looked into your soul like two pools of sapphire. His skin was a nice tan, glistening whenever coated in water or sweat. Another reason for his impressive form was because he constantly drank Tauros Milk. Tauros Milk is a product that can strengthen a being’s ability, but for some humans it can also expand their musculature and also give them larger genitals. Years of drinking the substance has given Ash a 10 inch long 3 inch diameter penis with balls each as big as his fists. It also helped make his body incredibly sensitive and made it very easy for him to become aroused.

Of course he was more than just a piece of eye candy. He was also pretty intelligent, having studied for years on what it meant on how to become a proper Pokémon Trainer. This was accompanied by his kind heart and compassion which only added to the overall appeal to the young boy.

Ash was bisexual and loved having sex with all sorts of being. He started when he was 13 and his mother decided it was time to introduce him to the world of sex. Taboos like this did not exist in their world so there were no problems. Other than his mother, he had slept with many other people as well as some of the Pokémon at the ranch at Professor Oak’s lab, both of which were not looked down upon.

And this is where our story begins.

**oOoOoOo**

“Alright! That’s it!” Ash exclaimed excitedly as he watched the battle on the TV in his room. He was only in a white G-string that just barely covered and restrained the impressive bulge.

“Ash,” spoke a ruby haired woman as she entered the room. This was Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash. She had Ash’s brown eyes and still looked pretty young. “You should go to bed now; you don’t want to be late to get your Trainer’s License or your first Pokémon.”

“Okay mom,” Ash said turning off the TV.

Delia smiled and walked over and kissed her son on the forehead. “Before you leave though, I have something for you.” Delia reached into her pocket and brought out a black leather choker with a small magnet on it. “I had this choker specially made for you. It is so you can put the Poke Ball of your starter Pokémon. What do you think?”

“I love it mom!” Ash smiled widely. His mother had helped pick most of his ensemble, and he always wanted something around his neck.

Delia smiled and put the choker around his neck. It was a tight fit, just fine for Ash. “Night my little Pokémon Master,” she whispered before taking a strong hold of Ash’s ball sack. The raven haired teen moaned softly as he felt his mother’s grip. “You like that, don’t you?” she whispered huskily.

“Y-Yeah…” Ash breathed out as his mother continued to fondle his testis.

She squeezed them tightly, smirking as Ash moaned loudly. “Remember Ash, you may meet a lot of people and Pokémon on your travels, but remember I’ll always be here for you.” She gave Ash’s nuts one last strong squeeze before letting go, letting Ash remain in his aroused state. Ash let out a soft mewl of disappointment, making Delia smirk. “Okay, I suppose I can give you one more going away present.” She leaned down and kissed her son on the lips. As their lips met, Delia’s tongue pushed past Ash’s lips, tangling with his own.

Delia reached forward and gently pinched Ash’s nipple, making her son let out a soft moan. His entire body was incredibly sensitive, especially when in heat, something he inherited from her. Ash reached over and did the same to his mother, squeezing her large breasts, making her mewl in return. She pressed her thigh to his crotch, rubbing it and exciting it further. Ash’s 10-inch long, 3.5 inch thick member stretched against his G-string, and his mother’s leg pressed it to his abs, smushing it and his thick large balls, each bigger than his fists. She pressed her entire body to his, feeling his strong musculature against her soft skin and plump bosom.

After several minute of intense lip-action, Delia pulled away, hanging her tongue and letting a trail of saliva connect their mouths. She and Ash had lust glazed eyes as they stared at each other. She pressed her mouth to his again. She reached beneath herself and pulled off Ash’s stretched G-string and grabbed his cock, making her son moan into her mouth again. She rubbed her thumb over the tip, feeling the leaking precum that had escaped. She pumped her son’s member, squeezing tightly in her grip and making her son moan in pleasure.

She pulled away from Ash and removed her shirt, freeing her naked plump large 32L-cup breasts. She took her right breast and pushed it to Ash’s face, forcing him to take her nipple into his mouth, which he accepted happily. He sucked on his mother hard tit as she pumped his member. As he did, Delia moaned softly as her son sucked on her breast much like he did back as a babe. “Oh Ash,” he gasped softly.

Before long, Ash’s suckling came to fruition as his mother’s breasts released their milk into his mouth. His mother still retained the ability to lactate, and loved it when her son drank her milk. Delia let out long lustful moans as he son drank the milk from her right breast. He squeezed her left one, making it begin to squirt out milk as well. He switched breasts, sucking on the left one while squeezing on the other. Delia continued moan and cry out in pleasure as he son sucked on her tits and fondled them as well. Ash continued to switch over and over, taking each pink nipple and taking his mother’s sweet nectar into his mouth.

Ash took things a step further when he placed over nipples in his mouth and sucked on both with all his might. “Ash!” Delia cried out as her son sucked on her breasts, drinking down gulp after gulp of breast milk. As he sucked on her tits, Delia continued to pump Ash’s member, squeezing it in her hands and watching the precum trickle down. It was twitching and pulsing with need. Delia was just the same. She needed her son’s member inside her, and she needed it now.

Without warning, Ash was pushed off his mother’s breasts and back onto the bed. He looked up and saw his mother had discarded her panties, exposing her womanhood to him as she had done many times before. Delia positioned herself above her son’s member, her snatch moist and heated with need. With no hesitation, Delia took her son’s member inside her and threw her head back as she felt it fill her entirely. “Oh Ash!”

“M-Mom!” Ash moaned back as his mother’s tight snatch squeezed around his member. She wasted no time in riding her son’s member, and Ash began to react like a bucking Tauros. Delia bounded up and down Ash’s shaft, her breasts bouncing and flinging while still lactating. Ash’s body and bed were being coated in splotches of milk. Ash, too distracted by his mother’s flailing boobs, reached up and clamped his mouth around the lactating nipples.

“Ash! Oh Ash!” Delia moaned as her bouncing was now restrained by Ash’s lips on her nipples, but it did not stop him from ramming his shaft inside her. She felt it fill her and stretch her vaginal walls with each thrust, engrossing her in waves of pleasure. It all continued to build inside her, pushing her nerves to their very ends. So many times Ash had fucked her in such a fashion and each time she loved it even more. She knew she’d miss him when he’d leave tomorrow for his journey, but she knew he would always love her and always make sure to come home to show his love.

All Delia’s nerves went into overdrive as she felt her climax began to rise. “Ash! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” she cried out loudly. “Fill me Ash! Fill your mother with your precious cum!” Delia screamed as loudly as her voice would allow.

Ash still held his mother’s tits in his mouth as he continued to drink her milk. He hear her, and knew that he was ready to cum too. So, with one final full-strength thrust, the two Ketchum’s came together.

“AAAH!” they howled together, Delia’s breasts flinging out of Ash’s mouth and spraying milk all over the two. Ash’s seed surged into his mother, filling her womb with his essence. Delia gaped as her son’s cum filled her, a feeling she knew she would miss.

After a full minute, both Ketchums ended their orgasmic releases, and Delia fell upon her son, squishing his face beneath her still-leaking bosom. As Delia regained her breath, she slowly rose up, and looked down to see her son’s milk-covered face. Delia licked her son’s face of her own milk, and the two locked eyes. Quickly enough they each showed a loving smile to the other, and leaned in for another kiss.

After cleaning his room and each of them taking a quick shower, Delia gave Ash a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving the bedroom and turning off the lights. As she walked away from the room she thought, ‘ _I can hardly believe it, my handsome little boy I leaving tomorrow. He’s just like his father, just a brave and just as god damn sexy_.’

After his mother left, Ash smiled before snuggling into his bed. Tomorrow he would get his first Pokémon and license, and begin his journey as a Pokémon Master.

**oOoOoOo**

Unfortunately, Delia’s words the previous night rang true. Due to the passionate session between mother and child, Ash had forgotten to set his alarm clock and ended up waking up quite a bit late.

“Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap-Crap!” Ash yelled as he ran down the path to Professor Oak’s lab at high speeds. He was wearing his signature red and white cap, tight blue jeans, black and white sneakers, red and blue fingerless gloves, and the black choker his mother had gave him. Ash wasn’t wearing a shirt, so his impressive upper body was on display for all to see. Ash never wore shirts, rather he always wore a black sleeveless leather jacket and kept it unzipped. However, due to the rush he was in, he had no time to put it on. He barely gave himself enough time to put on some pants, otherwise he would have streaked across Pallet Town in only his tight G-string underwear.

Ash bolted across the road, running as fast as his feet could take him. He was determined to get his first Pokémon today if it was the last thing he did.

Luckily it wasn’t long before he reached the lab where the famed Kanto Professor resided at, but Ash saw a large group of people all congregated at the front. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Is that Ash-y Boy I heard?” claimed a very arrogant voice. Ash flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. The group of people dispersed to reveal an arrogant looking boy with spiky brown hair.

“Gary Oak,” Ash greeted. He and Gary had been friends since they were younger, but Gary had become arrogant with the fact that his grandfather is a famous professor.

“So what are you doing here Ash-y Boy?” Gary said smugly, getting up in Ash’s face.

“I’m here to get my first Pokémon,” Ash replied.  “And by the way you look; I suppose you already got your first Pokémon?”

“You know it, and it’s right in this Poke Ball,” Gary said, revealing his starter’s Poke Ball.

“I’m going to become a trainer and the very best. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go,” Ash said, trying to get past, but Gary grabbed his arm. He then pulled Ash into his clothed chest. Gary had a similar physique to Ash, albeit a bit more muscle.

“Oh come on Ash-y boy, don’t be like that,” he purred into Ash’s ear. He reached over and pinched Ash’s left nipple. Ash bit his lip as he felt his incredibly sensitive body start to get turned on by Gary’s actions.

Luckily, Ash was able to steel himself enough and pulled away from Gary. “Not today Gary, I got to get my Pokémon.” With that, Ash turned and ran up the stairs.

Gary growled, angry that his chance at Ash was cut short. “Pfft, whatever. Come on girls,” he said to his group of cheerleaders who all followed.

Ash walked up the steps to the lab and gently knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing an elderly professor. “Ah Ash, good to see you.”

“You too Professor Oak,” Ash said as he entered the building. “I’m here to get my Pokémon.”

“I know you are,” Professor Oak replied solemnly. “I am sorry however Ash. Three trainers, including Gary, all came earlier and picked one of the starters. I’m afraid I have none to give you. I’m sorry.”

Ash’s demeanor quickly saddened at the realization he could not become a trainer yet. He had been so hoping to become one and have a Pokémon, and now he would have to wait longer. “Oh…okay. I understand Professor Oak.” Ash turned away with his head drooped. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

“However,” Oak suddenly spoke, startling Ash. “I do have one Pokémon I believe I could give you. But I’m not sure if I can give it to you.” Oak had a sneaky smirk, one Ash knew all too well.

Ash couldn’t help but smirk back. He quickly removed his leather jacket, free the rest of his well-muscled torso. He walked over to Oak, each one staring each other in the eyes. Without any hesitation, Ash leaned up and kissed the professor on the lips.

As they kissed, Ash pushed the professor’s white lab coat off, and then managed to sneak his hands beneath his red shirt. Amazingly, Prof. Oak had an amazingly muscular physique which he hid well with the coat. Ash pulled the shirt off, exposing the Prof’s muscular body. Ash pressed his chest against Oak’s pressing their respective bulges as well.

Oak wrapped his arms around Ash. This wasn’t the first time they had kissed. Just as with his mother, Ash had slept with Oak many times over, each time just as amazing as the last. Oak knew that this would be the last time he’d get to be with Ash for a while, so he would take full advantage of it.

Oak reached down and groped Ash’s fat jiggly ass. He squeezed the cheeks beneath the younger male’s jeans, pressing him harder into his body and making Ash mewl into the kiss. Their hardening nipples rubbed against each other and Ash felt up Oak’s muscular form.

With surprising strength, Oak lifted Ash by his ass onto the cold metal table. He pulled away as he took off Ash’s shoes, pants and G-string underwear, exposing Ash’s already hardened member. Smirking, Oak leaned down and took the cock into his mouth,

“Ugh!” Ash grunted as Oak took his member into his mouth. Oak licked the hard shaft with much gusto, enjoying the moans and cries of pleasure that escaped Ash’s lips. As he licked and sucked on his member, Oak cupped Ash’s balls in his hands and gave them gentle squeezes, making Ash twitch and jerk. As tried to clutch the table, but it was slick and clear of anything he could grab. Oak felt Ash’s stiff member twitch in his mouth, practically ready to burst. However, Ash wasn’t going to cum yet.

Oak pulled off of Ash’s member, looking at the saliva covered cock with pleasure. Ash was gasping, still trapped in the incredible heat. Oak then proceeded to remove his own pants and underwear, exposing his fully hardened 12-inch dick. He grabbed Ash’s legs, bringing them up and lining up the tip of his member with Ash’s entrance. He took hold of Ash’s waist, letting his legs hang over Oak’s shoulders, before thrusting into the boy’s tight hole.

“AH!” Ash screamed as he felt Professor Oak’s cock enter him and fill his insides. Before he even had a chance to recover, Oak pulled out and thrust back in.

Oak savored the feel of Ash’s tight hole around his cock, loving every second of it. He thrust inside him with great force, each time striking Ash’s prostate with deadly precision. Each time, Ash arched his back, screaming with undeniable pleasure.

Oak continued to plow Ash’s ass over and over. If this would be the last time he’d get to feel this sweet ass for a while, then he would savor it. He rammed his shaft into the tight hole, making a loud slapping sound as Oak’s hips collided with Ash’s ample buttocks. Ash’s cock was bounding wildly, leaking precum as it swung around.

Each strike to his prostate made Ash scream in pleasure, and pushed his nerves further over the edge. If this was how he was going to begin his journey, he knew that he was off to a great start. It wasn’t long before his release came.

“AH! I’m Cumming!!!” Ash screamed as his climax came shooting out of his member. His internal walls tightened around Oak’s member, pushing him over the edge as well.

“Ah! Ash!” Oak howled as his seed surged from his member into Ash’s hole, filling the raven-haired male with white hot sticky cum. Ash arched his back as he felt Oak’s cum surge into him, his own cock spraying jizz into the air and splattering back down over his body. Oak pressed himself fully to Ash’s ass, preventing any seed from escaping the boy’s hole. After a full minute, the release of both males came to their end.

Oak pulled his limp member out of Ash’s hole. It quickly puckered up, preventing any cum from escaping. He then proceeded to wipe himself and Ash clean of the sweat and cum that adorned their bodies. After Ash managed to regain ability to think straight, he and Oak redressed themselves.

The Professor then motioned him to follow as he walked around the lab. He walked and grabbed a Poke ball with a small lightning bolt on it. “Ash, the Pokémon I have in here for you is a bit temperamental. I found it eating some electrical wire out back yesterday and caught it. Are you sure you want it?”

“Of course,” Ash replied. “And don’t worry I think I have a way of handling this Pokémon. You said it was chewing on electric wires right? Does that mean it’s an electric type?”

“Right on the money there Ash,” Oak replied. “Well, here you go.” He opened the ball, and our popped the Pokémon.

The Pokémon was a 4ft 5in tall anthropomorphic mouse Pokémon. The Pokémon was covered in yellow fur with 1ft long pointed black-tipped ears, a lean body structure, big brown eyes, black stripes on his back, a 2ft 6in long thunderbolt shaped tail, and circular red cheeks on his face. His arms had paws with five pointed digits and his legs had paws with three pointed digits. At the top of its head it had a tuff of spiky hair.

“Pikachu,” said the mouse Pokémon.

“A Pikachu,” Ash said in awe. “I read about these guys. They’re said to pack a lot of power in those cheeks of theirs, right?”

“That’s correct,” Oak replied. “Ash, I’d be careful with this Pikachu, he has a very distinct dislike of humans.” As he said this, the electric rodent was sparking dangerously.

“You don’t have to worry Professor,” Ash replied. “I have a way with Pokémon. Though, you might want to give me some privacy. I don’t want you getting hurt in the process.”

“Very well Ash,” Oak replied. “I’ll go check on your sister and give her a Poke-Dex as well as get yours.” With that, Oak left.

Ash turned back to Pikachu, who was still sparking. “Hey there Pikachu,” Ash greeted softly. “I’m not going to hurt ya.”

“ _Pfft, yeah right, like you could hurt me human_ ,” Pikachu replied.

“You’d be surprised what I can do,” Ash replied with a smirk, surprising the electric mouse.

“ _Wait…did you just…understand me?_ ” Pikachu said in shock.

“Ever since I was young I’ve been able to understand Pokémon,” Ash replied. “My mom thinks it might be because of all the Tauros Milk I’ve drunken over the years.”

“ _Tauros Milk?_ ” Pikachu asked in confusion.

“I’ll explain later,” Ash replied. “However, we should get back to the matter at hand. I know you’re pretty peeved about being captured.”

“ _Yeah well, it wasn’t my best day_ ,” Pikachu replied. “ _I was just minding my own business when I saw that big fan. I hadn’t eaten in a couple of days so I kinda just ran to get some juice. Then that old fart comes along and captures me. If you think I’ll just follow your orders like some kind of slave, you got another thing coming human!_ ” Pikachu’s cheeks were beginning to spark once more.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Ash replied, surprising Pikachu again. “Look Pikachu, I know I can’t force you to do anything. In fact, I don’t want to force you. I’m not like other humans you’ve met or probably heard of. I would never make someone do something I wouldn’t be willing to do myself, which includes battling. I’m not asking you to be my servant or slave, I’m asking if we can be friends and work together to become stronger. I can tell just by looking at you that you’re plenty strong, but you can become even stronger if you let me help.”

Pikachu was honestly stunned by Ash’s words. He had heard humans were nothing but selfish creatures that made Pokémon do their dirty work. However, this human boy spoke nothing but truth. Pikachus prided themselves in their hearing and telling when someone was lying, but Pikachu could hear no lie in Ash’s voice. He also always dreamed of becoming stronger.

“But if you want I can also give some _incentive_ to become my partner,” Ash said a small smile forming on his lips.

“ _What kind of incentive?_ ” Pikachu asked. Ash grinned deviously. He reached over and grabbed the electric mouse’s crotch. “ _HEY! What are you-MMM?!_ ” Pikachu was silenced as Ash pressed his lips to his. Pikachu was shocked that this human was suddenly kissing him, but as he did, his mind began to remember something.

Having spent most of his life in the forest outside of Pallet Town, Pikachu had often heard rumors from other Pokémon about those that lived at the Oak ranch. He also heard rumor about a human that sometimes mated with the Pokémon. Human/Pokémon matings weren’t anything new, but they were rare. However, Pikachu heard that this particular human was sought out and loved by many. Could he have been talking with the human of those rumors and didn’t even realize it?

Ash’s hand went beneath Pikachu’s crotch area and started to rub it and in a matter of seconds Pikachu’s 4 inch pecker was unsheathed. Pikachu could do very little to stop Ash as he rubbed his crotch and hardened member. He was no stranger when mating with Pokémon, having done so with several of those running around the ranch. However, Ash usually only helped Pokémon that were in need of releasing their heats because their trainers would either not get them a mate or handle it themselves. This also meant he’d rarely see the Pokémon he mated with. But now that he was a trainer, he would have Pokémon to mate with all the time.

After a few minutes, Ash pulled away. “ _Ash, W-What you-whoa-AH!_ ” Pikachu began, but was cut off as Ash bent down and took the anthro-mouse’s member into his mouth. The electric Pokémon moaned loudly as Ash sucked on his member. Pikachu was slowly losing his mind as the human sucked on his cock. It felt so good!

“This is what you’ll get if you become my partner Pikachu,” Ash said for a moment as he pulled away from the small member. He returned to sucking, which caused the electric rodent to moan more. It took very little time before the Pokémon cried out and released its load into Ash’s mouth. Ash pulled away and smiled as he licked his lips, still savoring Pikachu’s cum. “MMM, tasty.”

“ _That…felt amazing!_ ” Pikachu declared happily, and still horny. “ _If this is what it’s going to be like being your Pokémon Ash, then I’ll all for it! I want to mate with you Ash! All the way!_ ” Pikachu stepped back and pushed Ash down. Pikachu undid Ash’s pants and underwear, releasing the human’s hard member. The electric mouse licked his lips at the large piece of meat. Pikachu licked Ash’s hard member, making the human moan and gasp. At the same time he was rubbing his own hard pecker on Ash’s abdomen.

“A-Ah!” Ash cried out as the electric mouse licked and sucked on Ash’s dick, which had quickly recovered from his earlier session with Oak. As Pikachu licked his cock, he had a clear view of the mouse’s tight little asshole and his nerve were going wild with lust.

 “F-Fuck! I can’t take it anymore!” Ash howled. Without warning, he grabbed Pikachu and turned him around, exposing the mouse’s round ass. He then started to finger the electric mouse’s tight hole. Pikachu gasped as Ash fingered his entrance, stretching it as far as it would go. Once he thought it was ready, Ash grabbed the electric type’s ass and thrust into the Pokémon’s tight hole.

“ _Ash! Oh fuck me Ash!_ ” Pikachu moaned as his newly-accepted-trainer fucked him. He already felt like he was ready to burst again. Ash fucked the anthro-mouse hard and fast, making him take about half his cock with each thrust. It would be a while before Pikachu would be able to take the whole thing, but Pikachu was determined to have Ash’s dick inside him one day, and maybe take Ash in the ass too. All these horny thoughts along with the intense fucking drove the electric mouse’s nerves to the brink of no return. “ _ASH!_ ” the Pokémon cried out as it came.

“AH!” Ash howled as Pikachu’s tight hole got even tighter, pushing him over as well. He came into Pikachu’s entrance, filling the male Pokémon with his seed. After his release, he pulled out of Pikachu’s used hole, the electric mouse gasping in relief.

“ _That was amazing Ash!_ ” Pikachu exclaimed as it jumped onto Ash, looking absolutely rejuvenated. “ _I never thought mating with a human would feel so good. I want to do it again soon though, is that alright?_ ”

“Of course Pikachu, I’d love to be your mate, if you’ll be my partner,” Ash said as he held out his hand.

“ _Deal!_ ” Pikachu said, taking Ash’s hand and shaking it.

**oOoOoOo**

After having Pikachu agree to become his first Pokémon, Ash got his Poke-Dex and a set of Poke Balls from Professor Oak as a final gift. The Poke-Dex was a special device that could help Ash identify Pokémon, check his own Pokémon’s’ stats, and even contact people from far away. The last feature was a special one Oak added for him personally and he had given him his number. Once Ash had all that, he left the lab to find his mother who had brought his leather jacket and backpack full of supplies ready for him. After a final, and steamy, kiss farewell, Ash and Pikachu left to begin their journey.

“So Pikachu, what did you think of my mom?” Ash asked his electric Pokémon. HE walked along next to Ash.

“ _She seems nice,_ ” Pikachu replied. “ _So Ash, are you sure you’re okay with letting me stay out of my Poke Ball?_ ”

“Of course!” Ash replied happily. “I would never force any of my Pokémon to remain in their balls if they don’t want to. However, let’s have an agreement that if you or any of my other Pokémon are ever in a state of serious injury, you go back in the Poke Ball. The Poke Balls put you guys in a state of suspended animation, but you will still be aware of what’s going on around you and will be able to leave when you wish. The reason I’m saying this is because if you or any other Pokémon I catch are ever seriously hurt, staying inside your Poke Ball may be safer than staying outside.”

“ _Hmm, I suppose that’s reasonable,_ ” Pikachu replied. “ _So what kind of Pokémon do you want to catch?_ ”

“Any kind really,” Ash replied. “I want to capture as many Pokémon as possible. I managed to, ahem, _convince_ Professor Oak to take off the team-cap on me, which mean I’ll be able to keep and raise any and all Pokémon I catch.”

Pikachu smirked. “ _And by ‘convince’ you mean you let him fuck your brains out,_ ” he said smugly while Ash blushed. “ _I could smell your scent coming off him. I could also smell it coming from your mom. I guess that means you plan on mating with all your other Pokémon?_ ”

“I hope so,” Ash replied. “I want to make strong bonds with all my Pokémon and any friends I make. Mating with them helps with that. You’re not going to be jealous are you?”

“ _As long as I get to mate with you, never,_ ” Pikachu said as he nuzzled Ash’s cheek.

Ash smiled. “Thanks Pikachu,” Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu’s ears. The sound of rustling then caught his ears. “What was that?” Ash turned to the grass away from the road. There he could see a small purple tail and ears.

“Rattata!” declared an anthropomorphic purple mouse Pokémon. Most of her was covered in purple fur with the exception of a bage chest, stomach, mouth, and three-digit paws on her arms and legs. She had big round ears, big red eyes, a tail that went into a swirl, a whisker on each side of her face, and a big sharp buck tooth. Ash could tell she was female by her hourglass shape and the round C-cup breasts that hung on her chest. She was a good half-foot shorter than Pikachu.

“A Rattata!” Ash said excitedly. He had seen many of these kinds of Pokémon before, but now it was his chance to officially catch one. “Pikachu, are you ready for our first Pokémon battle?”

“ _Sure thing Ash!_ ” Pikachu said proudly as he jumped before Ash, staring down the Rattata that was looking back.

“Oh, I almost forgot to check your stats,” Ash said as he pulled out his Poke-Dex and checked Pikachu’s stats.

**Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu and pre-evolved form of Raichu.**

**It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it loses electric charges from the sacs.**

**Type: Electric**  
Gender: Male  
Ability: Static  
Attacks: Thunder Shock, Growl, Quick Attack, Play Nice

“Nice starting move set Pikachu,” Ash complimented. “Now let’s start things right. Pikachu use Thunder Shock!”

“ _Take this!_ ” Pikachu declared as he launched a bolt of electricity at the opposing purple rodent.

“Ratta!” the mouse cried out as it was electrocuted. After the short shock, it managed to get back up and started to charge in for a Tackle.

“Pikachu, dodge and strike back with Quick Attack!” Ash declared. Pikachu jumped away from the opposing rodent before bolting a fast speeds back and striking the purple mouse. The Rattata was sent flying into the air by the attack. “Great! Now finish it with another Thunder Shock!” Pikachu released another electric shock at the airborne Rattata, electrifying it once more. After Pikachu stopped its attack, the mouse fell onto the ground on its back. Its eyes were swirling after falling unconscious “Now’s my chance! Go Poke Ball!”

Ash tossed the empty Poke Ball at the fallen Pokémon. After hitting the mouse, the Pokémon was absorbed inside. The ball fell onto the ground and shook several times before stopping and letting off a pinging noise, signaling the successful capture. Ash smiled widely as he ran over and grabbed the ball.

“Alright! I caught a Rattata!” Ash declared happily.

“ _Yay! A new friend!_ ” Pikachu declared happily.

Ash decided the first thing to do with his new Pokémon was to check its stats.

**Rattata the Mouse Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Raticate.**

**Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.**

**Type: Normal**  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Guts  
Attacks: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite (Egg)

“Yes, our first new friend Pikachu,” Ash said happily. “Come on out Rattata.”

“ _Oh…what hit me?_ ” Rattata’s female voice hit Ash’s ear. She looked up to him and blinked. “ _Oh, so you’re my new trainer huh?_ ”

“Yep,” Ash replied. “Nice to meet you Rattata, my name’s Ash. You’ve already met Pikachu.”

“ _Yeah, I felt his Thunder Shock,_ ” Rattata said sourly, but then blinked as she realized something. “ _Wait, did you just-_ ”

“-understand you?” Ash finished with a smile, surprising the mouse. “Yeah, it’s something I can do.”

“ _Trust me, I was just as shocked_ ,” Pikachu said comfortingly.

“Now let’s fix you up,” Ash said as he pulled out a Potion from his pack. He sprayed her with the Potion. “How do you feel now?”

“ _Hmm, much better! Thanks Ash!_ ” Rattata said happily. “ _You know, I’m actually surprised you bothered catching me. Not a lot of trainers bother catching us Rattata since we’re not as strong as other Pokémon._ ”

“Well, I’m not like most trainers,” Ash replied. “Besides, any Pokémon can become strong, they just need to train hard and believe in their own abilities. Together, I’ll help you become the strongest Rattata in the world!”

“ _Sounds good to me!_ ” Rattata said happily shaking her tail.

“ _Me too!_ ” Pikachu added. “ _But I’ll take being the world’s strongest Pikachu thank you very much._ ” Ash and his two Pokémon started laughing together, their friendship becoming stronger.

After the capture of Rattata, Ash decided to take a break and give both of his Pokémon some food. His mother had started teaching him how to cook when he was 13, and since then his abilities have improved. He didn’t consider himself anywhere near her level, but he was still good, which was confirmed by Pikachu and Rattata who both enjoyed the small meal he made for them. After the meal, Ash and his two Pokémon continued on their journey.

Only to be stopped by an aggressive little bird Pokémon.

“Spearow!” cawed an angry-looking bird as it swooped down on Ash, taking his hat. Rattata and Pikachu were both sitting on his shoulders.

“H-Hey!” Ash exclaimed as his hat was stolen and tossed to the ground. He got a good look at the Pokémon. It was an anthropomorphic bird Pokémon that stood about the same height as Pikachu if not a few inches taller. It had a head covered in brown spiky feathers, as well as brown tail feathers. Its back was black and its stomach was beige and it had a pair of short pink wings. It also had a sharp pink beak and a pair of featherless three-toed clawed feet & legs.

“Spearow!” the bird said angrily as it charged at Ash again.

“ _I got this Ash!_ ” Pikachu declared as he jumped forward and used Thunder Shock to electrify the Spearow. The bird Pokémon cried out in pain before falling to the ground. “ _Take that bird brain!_ ”

“Good job Pikachu!” Ash said happily.

“ _Ash! You have to catch that Spearow!_ ” Rattata warned. “ _He’s the leader of the flock around here and he picks on others just so that they can attack back and then he can call on his flock and attack._ ”

Ash digested Rattata’s words and nodded in understanding. He grabbed an empty Poke Ball and tossed it at the fallen slightly-sizzling bird Pokémon. Spearow was absorbed in and the ball shook. It took a bit longer than when he caught Rattata, but in the end the capture was complete.

Ash walked over and picked up the ball. “Alright, I caught a Spearow!”

“ _I hope he’ll mellow out,_ ” Pikachu said. “ _Spearows tend to be pretty over the top aggressive._ ”

“Well, I’m sure I can convince him to come to my side,” Ash said with a wink. Pikachu smiled understanding the wink while Rattata stood in confusion. “Anyways, I think we should head into the forest. It looks like a storm is coming.” True to Ash’s words, a large group of storm clouds were rolling in. “Let’s find some shelter.” Ash quickly grabbed his hat and repacked everything before the three of them ran into the forest.

Ash ran quickly into the forest in search for a place to hide. He eventually managed to find a large hollow tree that was big enough for him to enter.

“In there!” Ash exclaimed as he hid inside the tree. A loud thunder sounded off as they got inside and rain water began to fall. “Phew, that was close. The rain’s starting to come down and it’s coming down pretty hard. Not to mention that thunder means that there’s lightning.”

“ _Ash, I’ll climb up the tree and keep the lightning from hitting the tree,_ ” Pikachu said before crawling back out.

“Okay, but be careful Pikachu!” Ash called out.

“ _Okay!_ ” Pikachu said before he left.

“ _Ash? Can I go into my Poke Ball?_ ” Rattata said nervously. “ _I’m not that fond off thunderstorms._ ’ She also had a soft blush on her face since she was resting against Ash’s firm pectoral.

Ash looked in surprise at Rattata, but then a warm smile formed on his face. He nodded and recalled her into her ball. He would have to help her get over her fear, but he could handle that later. For now, he would have to wait for the storm to pass.

As the storm went on, several bolts of lightning came down all around. A few were about to strike the tree Ash was in, but Pikachu was able to either divert or absorb the electricity as he sat atop the tree.

Ash sat inside the tree, patiently waiting for the storm to stop when a voice caught his ear. “GAH!” Curious, Ash looked through the entrance and not that far he spotted an orange haired girl drenched in water with a bike. “Dang rain, I’ll never be able to get to Viridian City in this!”

“Hey!” Ash called out, catching the girl’s attention. She looked at him in shock and surprise. “Come in here! It’s dry!”

The girl hesitated for a second, but a bolt of lightning flashing quickly made up her mind. Grabbing her bike, she quickly ran towards the tree. She placed her bike on the side before stepping inside. She sat against the inside of the tree, opposite to Ash and let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks,” she said.

Ash smiled. “No problem,” he replied. “My name’s Ash Ketchum.”

“I’m Misty Waterflower,” the girl replied. Now that she was out of the rain, Ash was able to get a good look at her.

Misty seemed to be the same age as him. She had spiky orange hair that part was tied into a ponytail, green eyes and light skin. She wore what appeared to be a shoulder-less yellow one piece swimsuit, a set of extremely short blue shorts that were held up by a pair of red straps going over her shoulders, a pair of red and white sneakers, and a pair of black wrist bands. What really caught Ash’s eyes was her impressive hourglass figure with strong-looking thick thighs, a cute round bubble butt, and a pair of large 34I-cup breasts. She must have been cold and not wearing a bra cause Ash could see her perky nipples stretching against the fabric.

“Thanks again for letting me come in here,” Misty said, snapping Ash out of his stare. She didn’t notice him staring at her cause she had been staring at him as well. Ash had taken off his jacket because of it getting wet, so Misty could see his full musculature. She also couldn’t help notice the bulge of his tight jeans.

“No problem at all,” Ash replied with a smile. “So what were you doing out in the rain any ways?”

“Oh, I was just doing some fishing by a nearby river,” Misty replied. “I was trying to catch some water Pokémon, but I didn’t get a single bite before the rain started. I love the rain, but I’m not so fond of lightning storms.”

“Heh, I hear ya,” Ash replied. “Well I wouldn’t worry too much. We’re safe and dry in here. Oh, and my Pokémon Pikachu is up top keeping any lightning from hitting the tree.”

“Huh, that’s pretty smart,” Misty admitted. “So Ash, are you a trainer?”

“Yep, just started today,” Ash replied with a grin. “And what about you?”

Misty nodded. “Yeah, I’m a trainer, but I started a few months ago. How many Pokémon have you caught?”

“Other than Pikachu I’ve gotten a Rattata and a Spearow. Like I said I just started today from Pallet Town,” Ash explained.

“Oh, you’re from Pallet Town?” Misty said with interest. “Does that mean you know Professor Oak?”

Ash grinned. “Yep, the professor and I are good friends. In fact, he’s the one that gave me Pikachu.”

“Really? But I thought all starting trainers either got Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle,” Misty said.

“That’s true,” Ash replied. He then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “But I kinda woke up late and those three already got taken. There apparently was a last minute trainer that arrived before me so there was no available starter for me. However, Oak was able to give me Pikachu as my starter.”

“Oh, well that’s nice,” Misty said in understanding. “I only have 3 Pokémon too. I have a Staryu, a Starmie and a Goldeen.”

“Oh, those are some cool Pokémon,” Ash said in awe. “I wouldn’t mind capturing any of them.” Misty smiled and nodded.

“Thanks,” Misty replied.

For the rest of that evening, Ash and Misty continued to talk. They talked about each other’s dreams, hobbies, and other things. The storm continued to rage one and Pikachu more than once came down to rest for a few minutes. He instantly took a liking to Misty. Ash learned that Misty came from Cerulean City with the dream to become the world’s greatest Water Pokémon trainer, which Ash applauded as a good idea, which Misty appreciated. In return, Ash told her much about his life in Pallet Town. He didn’t tell her about his sex life though, feeling it may be out of place.

However, as they continued to talk, neither one could stop staring at the other’s sexy body. Ash would watch Misty’s engorged breasts jiggle as she breathed and her cute round ass rub against the dirt as she sat. Misty would watch Ash’s exposed muscular torso move and twitch as he breathed and his big bulge move as he sat. She wanted to see what he was packing.

She was about to say something to him about it whe-

**BOOOM!**

“EEP!” Misty screamed as she lunged over and hugged Ash tightly, fear taking over. She clung onto him tightly, pressing her well-developed breasts around his right arm and unintentionally pressing her knee into his crotch. Ash blushed slightly as Misty pressed her sexy body against his. His blush became even harder as his member was beginning to become aroused.

Misty was too scared to realize she was arousing Ash or even hugging him. That was until she felt something push against her leg. She blinked and looked down, only to see Ash’s bulge become bigger against her leg. She turned back to Ash and found him blushing, and quickly her face matched as she realized how close they were.

She attempted to move, but it only resulted in pressing her knee against his crotch even harder, making Ash gasp. His gasp made her flinch which resulted in her pressing her own body closer. Ash’s hand moved as he gasped, brushing it against the crotch of Misty’s incredibly tight and short pants, exciting her as well. The two tried shuffling away, only ending up exciting the other. This continued on for a few minute – every time one of them would move, they would end up exciting the other further.

“Oh screw it,” Misty said before grabbing Ash’s head and planting her lips on his. Ash’s eyes widened for a second before submitting himself to the kiss.

The orange haired girl turned her body around, now straddling Ash’s waist, pressing her plump breasts against his chest, and pushing more force into the kiss. Her crotch rubbed against Ash’s, each of them exciting the other. She could feel Ash’s member pushing against the tight pants, which only aroused her more as well. Her nipples hardened under her one-piece as she rubbed them against Ash’s bare chest.

Misty pulled away, giving each of them a chance to breathe. Ash and Misty looked into each other’s eyes, seeing if either one wanted to stop before things got too far. Seeing no hesitation, the two nodded and returned to kissing one another.

As they kissed, they each began to undress one another. Misty removed Ash’s jacket and hat while Ash undid the straps of her pants. Using their feet they kicked off each other’s shoes. They pulled apart before going down to their pants. Misty undid hers, revealing the lower half of her one-piece, which was already wet, and Ash undid his, exposing his stretched G-string which was also wet with precum. Both teens slipped out of their last articles of clothing, exposing themselves completely to the other.

Both teens stared hungrily at the other, admiring the other’s body. Misty could not help but drool at the sight of Ash’s long and tick meat while Ash could not help but stare at Misty’s big bouncy breasts and moist womanhood.

Misty slowly moved her hand towards Ash’s shaft, giving it a gentle poke. Ash gave a soft gasp which tempted Misty to go further. She took hold of Ash’s dick in her hand, amazed by the fact that her fingers did not touch because of its girth. His balls were even bigger, meaning they were filled with loads of spunk just waiting to come out. Misty then began to move her hand up and down Ash’s cock, pumping the appendage in a slow, but gently speeding up, pace.

“A-aaah…” Ash moaned as Misty pumped his cock. He reached forward with his left hand and took hold of Misty’s right breast, making her gasp. He gently fondled the fleshy mound. His hand went to her perky pink nipples and he began rubbing his thumb against the nub.

“O-oh-ho…” Misty moaned. Her breast felt tingly as Ash rubbed her nipple, exciting her entire body. She placed her second hand on Ash’s shaft and began to pump even harder. Her hands went up and down Ash’s dick, from the tip to the base, making Ash moan and cry out as the girl pumped him. His moans made Misty bite her lip, as they were making her even hornier than she already was and could feel her snatch growing wetter by the second.

Misty stopped pumping Ash’s cock, which made him give out a sigh of disappointment. Before he could ask why, he was pushed on the ground and then found himself staring at Misty’s wet hairless snatch coming down onto his face.

Misty pressed her breasts around Ash’s cock and shivered at the unfamiliar feeling. Like Ash she was by no means a virgin, but she never did something like this before. Using her breasts, Misty fondled Ash’s cock, sandwiching the dog between her buns. She could feel Ash’s dick pulse and twitch between them and she could see the precum oozing slowly from the tip. It looked very enticing to her.

“Gah!” Misty cried out as she felt a wet object rub itself against her clit. Ash had wrapped his arms around Misty’s plump rear, pressing her crotch harder onto his face and used his tongue to lick against Misty’s snatch. Her womanhood was oozing vaginal juices which to Ash tasted incredibly sweet. He had been moaning under Misty as she rubbed and fondled his cock with her breasts, and felt it was only proper to return the favor. His tongue rubbed against her cunt, flicking especially around her hardened clitoris. The redhead could only gasp and moan as Ash wriggled his tongue against her crotch.

“F-Fuck!” Misty cried out as Ash ate her out. If he kept this up, she would cum in no time. She looked at Ash’s cock and licked her lips, determined to not lose this battle of dominance to him. She opened her mouth and slowly made her way to the tip of Ash’s dick. Her lips kissed the tip, savoring the taste of Ash’s precum. Ash’s hips bucked as she kissed and began to suck on the tip of his shaft. Misty’s mouth slowly went around the head of Ash’s third leg, and she was slightly surprised by the size of the appendage. Still, she was determined and slowly made her way down Ash’s cock. She went further and further, but stopped once she got to five inches of Ash’s cock in her mouth and slightly in her throat. She fought against her gag reflex and instead focused on sucking Ash’s dick.

Misty slowly moved up from Ash’s dick until only the tip remained in her mouth. She moved her breasts along the way, still keeping Ash’s member between them. Once she was at the top, she came back down, taking the same amount of Ash’s cock into her mouth. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to take the whole thing down to the base, but she was determined to do her best with what she could.

“Gah! Misty!” Ash moaned as Misty sucked and bobbed up and down on his cock. The warm wetness around his shaft drove his nerves utterly insane. Ash was still determined to return the favor and returned to licking her snatch. His tongue lapped and flicked against her folds and clit. Despite this, he could feel himself beginning to lose control and was sure he’d lose this battle if he didn’t take thing further. Ash wriggled his tongue against the fleshy folds of Misty’s vagina before pushing it in.

Misty froze as she felt Ash’s tongue make its way into her cunt. Her entire body clamped around Ash’s as his tongue wriggled inside her. She was certain now that she was on the verge of cumming. This thought gave her the strength to regain control of her body and she began to intensify her boob/blowjob of Ash’s dick.

She sucked hard on his cock, moving up and down as fast as she could, determined to make Ash cum before her. In return, Ash’s tongue wriggled wildly inside her snatch while he used his right hand to pinch and flick her clit. Both teens let out powerful moans which vibrated against the respective areas, exciting the other even more. The more they pleasured each other, the quicker they began to lose their minds to their arousals.

Despite her best attempts, Misty could feel her climax coming quickly and knew she would be unable to hold it back, not that she would care. She wanted to cum so badly, but she also wanted Ash to cum. At the same time, Ash could feel his only release getting ready to explode. He knew he would not be able to hold back but was determined to give Misty just as much pleasure as she had given him. It only took a few more minutes before both teens reached their orgasms.

Misty came first, letting out a powerful moan around Ash’s dick as her internal walls clamped down and her juices poured onto Ash’s face. Her moaned and squeezing breasts pushed Ash over the edge shortly after, shooting his load down her throat. Misty nearly gagged at the sudden flow of spunk that surged into her mouth and nearly pulled away to breath, but her determination got the better of her and she did her best to swallow as much of Ash’s seed as possible. It was a huge load and much of it escaped her mouth, but Misty was able to swallow a good majority of the white jizz.

After Ash had finished releasing his load, Misty rolled off his body. Her cheeks were puffed out, her mouth filled with the last of Ash’s cum before she swallowed. Her face was splattered with the white goo that had escaped her lips. Her orgasm had finished before Ash’s, and her snatch was now coated in her own juices that had escaped. Her breasts rose up and down slowly as she breathed, also slightly covered in drops of cum.

Ash was also panting heavily. He may have had great stamina, but releasing such large loads always put a strain on him. Even so, he was still rock hard and knew that he far from done. He wiped his face which had been stained by Misty’s internal fluids and turned to the resting redhead.

Misty continued to breath heavily, catching her breath after nearly drowning from all the cum she had managed to drink. A shadow loomed over her and she opened her eyes to see Ash’s face above hers. She gave him a confused look but he gestured down. She looked and her eyes widened as she stared at his still fully erect dick, which was currently pointing at her pussy. Ash gently pressed the tip of his cock against her snatch, which made Misty bite her lip.

She was still horny. Even after cumming on Ash’s face, she wanted more. She wanted it all. “D-Do it…” she whispered softly, but Ash nodded in understanding. He slowly began to push against her fold, pressing the tip of his hardened member into her. Misty could feel Ash’s dick forcing its way in her. It was bigger than any toy she had ever used and it was painful having him go so slow. “D-Damn it Ash! Stop going slow and fuc-GAH!”

Misty’s entire body arched as Ash rammed his entire length inside her. Misty could feel every inch of Ash’s engorged shaft inside her canal, pushing hard against and a bit into her womb. Her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth and her eyes were wide and her pupils small as she felt Ash’s dick embed itself inside her.

Ash could see the sudden pain Misty was in and was worried that she had been a virgin and may have gone too far for her. He did not remember feeling her hymen breaking so he assumed she wasn’t. Instead, he figured it may have been his size. He knew the only way to help Misty was to let her get used to his dick inside her, but she needed to breath.

Ash pressed his lips to hers, closing the gap and then offering a slow breath. Misty’s brain began to work as Ash gave her a different kind of CPR. Her eyes returned to normal, and she slowly began to return the kiss Ash was giving her. She could still feel Ash’s dick stretching her insides greatly, but felt a lot more at ease. After a few minutes, they pulled away and smiled warmly at each other. Misty gave Ash a soft nod, signaling for him to continue.

Ash slowly pulled out his member from her cunt, and Misty felt like she was already missing Ash’s dick inside her. It was short lived as Ash shoved himself all the way inside her once more. This time she was able to stay without her mind shutting down, but she still let out a loud grunt as she felt Ash’s shaft ram itself inside her.

Seeing that she would no longer become comatose, Ash continued to fuck Misty’s cunt. He started off slow by gently pulling out till only the tip before ramming himself balls deep inside her. He could feel Misty’s tight and wet pussy wrap around his dick firmly which drove his nerves wild. She was even tighter than his mother, something he didn’t think was possible. After each thrust, Ash would pull out a bit fast before driving himself down to her core again and again. Before long, Ash was jackhammering Misty’s insides with every bit of force he had.

“FUCK!” Misty screamed as she felt Ash plow her insides into mush. All she could feel was his dick ramming itself inside her and driving her nerves wild. Each time Ash rammed himself inside her, she could feel the tip of his dick enter a bit of her womb and stretching her stomach. “Yes Ash! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me Ash! Fuck me!”

Misty’s cries drove Ash to take things further. He took a firm hold of each of her legs and raised them up, giving him easier access into her snatch. He drove his penis harder into her snatch, his balls spanking against Misty’s ass. Misty continued to moan and cry out as Ash’s plowed her insides to no end. “Misty! You’re so tight! I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold out for long.”

“Ash! GAH!” Misty cried out as she came. Ash’s fucking had driven her over the edge and her pussy clamped tightly around his dick. Despite this, Ash was not ready to cum so he continued to fuck her. However, as a reward for cumming, he went even faster, plowing Misty’s inside at an even stronger rate. Her breasts bounced and shook as Ash fucked her, swinging back and forth in rhythm. Misty was smiling widely with her mouth agape. Her eyes were slightly rolled up and her tongue hung out of her mouth as Ash continued to fuck her. It only took a short time before she felt herself ready to cum once more.

As he fucked her into the dirt, Ash was entranced by Misty’s bounding breasts. They were nowhere near as big as his mother’s, but they were still beautiful. Leaning forward, Ash took Misty’s right nipple into her mouth while using his right hand to squeeze her breast. Misty let out several squeals as Ash sucked, squeezed and fucked her entire body.

“AAAASSSSHHHH!!!” Misty screamed as she came for the third time. Her canal tightened even harder around Ash’s cock, nearly pushing him over the edge as well. He was about to try to pull out to cum, but Misty wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him in place. “Fill me Ash! I want your cum! I want it all inside MEEEEEE!”

“MISTY!!!” Ash howled as he released his massive load into the redhead’s womb. Misty’s eyes rolled up and her entire body arched as she felt Ash’s seed erupt into her like a volcano. It took half a minute for womb to be filled with cum and there was still more coming. Her stomach expanded as she filled with Ash’s tremendous load. Ash’s release lasted for three minute, and once it was done, Misty looked like she was already a several months pregnant.

Ash let out a heavy pant as his release came to its end. He looked at Misty who was an utterly satisfied expression on her face with a gaping grinning mouth with her tongue hanging out and her eyes slightly dazed. Ash looked further down as saw her bloated belly. He gave it a soft poke and could practically hear his spunk swishing inside.

Ever so carefully, Ash pulled his limp dick out Misty’s snatch. Once he did, a small river of his jizz flowed out of Misty’s entrance. Her stomach quickly returned to its normal size, and Misty’s crotch was surrounded by a large puddle of Ash’s jizz.

“W-Wow…” Ash said to himself. “I haven’t cummed so much in a long time.” He got up and picked up Misty bridal style and set her off to the side. Using one of the many rags his mother had given him for just such an occasion, Ash cleaned of the cum pool and used another to clean himself and Misty. Once he was done he re-dressed her and himself. Once he was done, he felt tired and felt like he was ready to sleep.

He got himself comfortable inside the tree on his sleeping bag. Misty had fallen asleep and instead of putting her in her own sleeping bag, Ash brought her into his own. Misty unconsciously snuggled into Ash’s body, which made him smile. Pikachu also came down back into the tree, claiming that while the storm would continue until morning, there would be no more lightning and they’d be fine. Ash thanked Pikachu and the mouse joined his trainer and the girl on his sleeping bag before falling asleep. Ash smiled at his two newest lovers before falling asleep himself.

**oOoOoOo**

The following morning came and the sounds of awakening bird Pokémon woke Ash from his slumber.

He let out a soft groan before looking at his surroundings. At first, he was confused, but then remembered he had started his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Proof of that was the yellow mouse and the redheaded beauty both using his pecs as pillows. Ash smiled at the two and slowly snuck his way away from them, replacing his chest with an actual pillow.

Ash looked outside the opening of the tree. He saw sunlight and did not hear any rain, figuring the storm had passed.

Ash walked out of the tree and stretched. He took a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh. “Well, that’s one interesting way to start a journey,” Ash said to himself, smiling. He looked into the air, and realized the rain must have just ended because in the sky there was a giant and beautiful rainbow. “Whoa.”

Ash then saw something in the sky, flying into the rainbow. He squinted his eyes, but they then became wide as he realized it was a golden bird Pokémon. The creature looked magnificently as it flew into the rainbow before disappearing.

“What kind of Pokémon was that?” Ash said in awe. He had tried to take out his Poke-Dex, but remembered he left it in the tree. Despite that, he could not help but smile. “You know, I think my life is just going to get a whole lot better.”

* * *

**And there it is, the first chapter to the new and improved KetchumAllShipping Adventure.**

**Hello my fellow fans. It feels good to be back.**

**Well, I’m sure you’re all wondering what happened to the original KASA, right? Well, it got taken down along with my other stories because, as usual, the Administrators of FFNet are still too stubborn to add an MA rating on this site and decided to pick on me. Well I’m not going to let it get me down, rather I’m going to continue writing this story that I, and I know you all, love all so much.**

**Now I’m sure you all noticed a good number of things that are similar and different to the original story. First off, I’m going back to the original episodic style with me focusing on each specific episode in a single chapter. There will of course be some exceptions to this story where I focus on two episodes in one chapter, but that will rarely happen.**

**Now, for things left mostly unchanged, I’m still sticking with my sexaholic Ash Ketchum. It’s an idea I really liked and I don’t think it’s been done before. This version of our favorite protagonist will lead to a lot of kinky situations I’m sure you’re all excited for. As I’m sure you all also saw, the lemons between Ash and his mom and between him and Prof. Oak were also left unchanged. I felt that these two were just too good to change and had some part in the story – Doing it with his mom made Ash forget to set his alarm and he woke up late, and doing it with Oak let him get Pikachu (even though we all know Oak would have given Ash Pikachu anyways).**

**Now for changes. As you can see, I’ve taken out Leaf from the first chapter. This does not mean that she will not be included in the story, far from it. She will appear regularly and will have some fun with Ash in several chapters. However, I want to focus mostly on Ash, his team and his friends. She will eventually join up with Ash’s group, but for now she’s on her own. As for Gary, I’ve decided to make the lemon between him and Ash appear much later. Think of this as a buildup. You all know it’s going to happen, you guys are just going to have to wait and see when it will happen.**

**The next change is obviously the way Ash convinces Pikachu to join him and his ability to understand Pokémon. I decided that Ash needed to come up with a much better way to convince Pikachu to join him than just giving him an apple, so I figured why not have the Ash/Pikachu lemon right there. It works the same way as the Oak lemon, and I think it makes the way that Pikachu learns to accept Ash much better, at least for this story. Next comes his two new Pokémon, Rattata and Spearow. They were in the previous story, but I’ve changed up the way they get captured. They will have rolls in the story, and thanks to the fact that I’ve decided to go with the Anthro-Pokémon style, all of them will be able to mate with Ash.**

**Anyways, the last and biggest change is obviously Misty. As you all probably guessed, I’ve changed Misty’s design from her HGSS design back to a modified version of her original anime design. This design was based off of an image created by the artist Tabooliscious, the same way that I based Ash’s design from an image created by the artist DXOZ. Misty’s design included the surprisingly large breasts, which I felt she deserved. Now before all of you complain that they are too big, I looked up the sizes for hers and Delia’s breasts, and felt they were fitting considering the situation of the world I’ve set up, which I’ll explain more in the next chapter so please be patient. Besides, can any of you really complain? She’s certainly a lot nicer to Ash than in the anime.**

**Now, because of this new style of story, it means I will be able to come up with chapters much faster. However, please remember that I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction, so there may be times that I will be unable to update this story as quickly as I would like. Please be patient and kind and I will try to get these out as swiftly as possible.**

**Next Time – Team Rocket Attack  
Ash, Pikachu, and their new travelling buddy Misty arrive in Viridian City where they plan to stay before heading off to Pewter City. Things however get interesting as Ash meets up with an old friend, gets a very interesting checkup, and faces off against a criminal organization for the first time.**

**Well, that’s all for now!**


End file.
